It is often difficult to remove and put on work boots that extend over the ankle. Although it is difficult to put on and remove such work boots, the added support to the wearer's ankles can be very beneficial. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a boot that included a split heel-back to enable a wearer to more easily put on and remove work boots.